Mandalore
|Étoile= |Lune=1 : Concordia |Coord=O-7Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game |XYZ= |Voie Spatiale= |Distance depuis le Noyau= |Période de révolution=366 jours''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' |Durée de rotation= |Type=Tellurique |Diamètre=9200 km |Gravité= |Atmosphère=Respirable |Climat=Inhospitalier |Paysages=*Désert *Villes protégées par des dômes |Lieux importants=*Sundari *Académie Royale du Gouvernement/Académie Impériale |Surface immergée= |Population=4 000 000''Star Wars : Tout ce que vous devez savoir'' |Démonyme=Mandaloriens |Espèces principales=Humains |Créatures= |Flore= |Affiliation=*Nouveaux Mandaloriens *République Galactique *Collectif des Ombres **Death Watch *Empire Galactique |Importation= |Exportation= }} Mandalore était une planète de la Bordure Extérieure. Elle était le monde d'origine des Mandaloriens, un peuple guerrier et téméraire qui affronta les Jedi et mit à sac leur temple pendant la chute de l'Ancienne République. Ces guerriers portaient des armures distinctive et étaient craints à travers la galaxie. Des années de guerre laissèrent la planète inhospitalière, forçant les Mandaloriens à vivre au sein de villes protégées par des dômes. Un gouvernement pacifique, mené par la duchesse Satine Kryze, arriva au pouvoir au terme d'une guerre civile qui décima la majorité de la population. Les insurgés furent exilés sur la lune Concordia. Pendant la Guerre des Clones, les Nouveaux Mandaloriens furent renversés par le Collectif des Ombres de Dark Maul. Sous le règne de l'Empereur Galactique Sheev Palpatine, Mandalore était gouvernée par l'Empire Galactique. Histoire Prémices Guerres et désolation thumb|left|250px|Almec s'adresse au peuple de Sundari au dessus d'un bas relief montrant des croisés mandaloriens décapitant un Jedi.Les anciens Mandaloriens combattirent dans de nombreux conflits et à plusieurs reprises contre l'Ordre Jedi. Pendant la chute de l'Ancienne République, des membres de la Maison Vizsla prirent d'assaut le Temple Jedi sur Coruscant et dérobèrent le sabre noir, le sabre laser construit par le tout premier Jedi Mandalorien. Des siècles de guerre rendirent la surface de Mandalore inhospitalière la réduisant à un désert sans fin. Ces événements amenèrent les Nouveaux Mandaloriens au pouvoir qui lancèrent la construction de villes abritées par des dômes pour permettre à la population de continuer à vivre sur leur monde ravagé. Les guerriers Mandaloriens furent jugés et exilés sur la lune Concordia où on les pensa morts des années plus tard. Guerre Civile Mandalorienne Des années avant l'invasion de Naboo par la Fédération du Commerce, le Maître Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn et son Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi furent envoyés pendant un an sur Mandalore pour protéger la duchesse Satine Kryze pendant une guerre civile. Le trio fut poursuivit par des chasseurs de primes et dut vivre dans la fuite. Kenobi et Kryze tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre. La guerre décima la grande majorité de la population. Quand la jeune duchesse revint, elle fut forcée de reconstruire son monde sans l'aide des Jedi étant donné qu'ils furent réaffectés peu de temps après la fin du conflit. Guerre des Clones La neutralité à tout prix thumb|right|250px|La Death Watch fait exploser un mémorial.Pendant la Guerre des Clones, Mandalore souhaita rester neutre et ne pas être impliqué dans le conflit qui opposait la République Galactique et la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants. Toutefois, un groupe dissident connu sous le nom de la Death Watch et dirigé par le Gouverneur de Concordia, Pre Vizsla, tenta de réinstaurer les anciennes traditions guerrières de Mandalore avec l'aide des Séparatistes. Lorsque le mémorial de la paix se trouvant à Sundari fut touché par un attentat, la duchesse Satine et le Maître Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi se rendirent sur Concordia pour mener leur enquête après avoir découvert que le poseur de bombes en était originaire. Là bas, il découvrirent le lieu de rassemblement secret de la Death Watch et l'identité de leur dirigeant. Parvenant tout juste à s'échapper, ils retournèrent ensuite sur Mandalore. Craignant pour la stabilité et l'avenir de sa planète, Kryze se rendit ensuite sur Coruscant avec plusieurs représentants du Conseil des Systèmes Neutres pour plaider leur cause auprès du Sénat Galactique. Au cours du voyage, ils furent attaqués par les forces Séparatistes. La duchesse fut la cible d'une tentative d'enlèvement et d'assassinat par le Sénateur Tal Merrik de Kalevala. Le sénateur fut mit hors d'état de nuire par les Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi et Anakin Skywalker. Les tentatives de Kryze pour conserver la neutralité de son monde et de ceux du Conseil des Systèmes Neutres furent mises à mal par les nombreuses tentatives d'assassinat orchestrée par la Death Watch et de leur lien avec la Confédération. En dépit d'une accusation de meurtre, Satine parvint à réfuter les preuves altérées bloquant ainsi le processus qui visait à impliquer Mandalore dans la guerre. Marché noir et conspiration Suite à la réaffirmation de la neutralité de Mandalore, l'économie de la planète commença à souffrir de l'abandon des routes commerciales par la République. Afin d'assurer le réapprovisionnement indispensable à Mandalore, le Premier Ministre Almec établit un marché noir en passant un accord avec les contrebandiers Moogan. Afin d'augmenter leur profit, les contrebandiers ajoutèrent du sablin – un diluant devenant toxique à haute dose – dans le thé. Rapidement, les enfants des écoles où fut distribué le thé tombèrent malade. Cet incident coïncida avec la venue de la sénatrice Padmé Amidala pour des négociations commerciales. Ensemble, Amidala et Kryze découvrirent l'origine du thé et mirent un terme à l'opération d'Almec. thumb|left|250px|Almec force Satine à signer une confession l'accusant de conspiration.En conséquence de ces événements, la Padawan Ahsoka Tano fut envoyée sur Mandalore pour enseigner les dangers de la corruption politique aux cadets de l'Académie Royale. Entre les leçons, les étudiants, sous la direction de Korkie Kryze, le neveu de la Duchesse, découvrirent que la nourriture et des provisions étaient déplacés frauduleusement. Quand les étudiants exposèrent leurs inquiétudes à la Duchesse Satine, Almec chargea les Services Secret Mandaloriens pour arrêter Satine, les étudiants et Ahsoka Tano. Afin de garder ses agissements secrets, Almec tenta de forcer la Duchesse à signer une confession dans laquelle elle reconnaissait conspirer contre Mandalore. Toutefois, les prisonniers résistèrent et parvinrent à reprendre le dessus. Almec fut arrêté et envoyé en prison. Coup d'état Au cours de la dernière année de la Guerre des Clones, la Death Watch tenta une nouvelle fois de conquérir Mandalore. Après s'être allié avec l'ancien Seigneur Sith Dark Maul et son alliance de syndicats du crime, le Collectif des Ombres, Pre Vizsla organisa une série des frappes contre Sundari. Des membres du Syndicat Pyke, du Soleil Noir et l'apprenti de Maul, Savage Opress, menèrent des attaques contre des lieux clés semant la panique au sein de la population. Les forces de sécurité de Kryze furent incapable de lutter contre les criminels et la population se rassembla sur la place attenante au palais royal de Sundari pour exiger des actions. Capitalisant sur la panique, Pre Vizsla et ses Death Watch promirent publiquement aux gens de Sundari de les protéger contre dee nouvelles attaques. Une fois que ses hommes eurent arrêtés les criminels, la population acclama Vizsla qui en profita pour jeter secrètement Satine Kryze en prison. thumb|right|250px|Pre Vizsla s'autoproclame Premier Ministre de Mandalore. Une fois que Vizsla devint le Mand'alor et le nouveau Premier Ministre, il jeta également Maul et son frère en prison. Au cours de sa détention, Maul et Opress s'allièrent avec l'ancien Premier Ministre Almec dans l'espoir que ce dernier se montrerait plus docile que Vizsla à la tête de la planète. Ensemble, ils s'échappèrent et se rendirent jusqu'au palais royal où Maul défia Vizsla en combat singulier. Maul parvint à prendre le dessus sur son adversaire et Pre Vizsla fut exécuté par sa propre arme, le sabre noir. Maul revendiqua le titre de Mand'alor. Almec retrouva son ancien poste et au cours d'une allocution publique, il accusa Satine Kryze du meurtre de Vizsla justifiant ainsi l'arrestation de l'une et la disparition de l'autre. thumb|left|250px|Satine Kryze meurt dans les bras d'Obi-Wan Kenobi après avoir été mortellement blessée par Maul. La prise de pouvoir de Maul fut toutefois contestée par Bo-Katan Kryze, un des plus fidèles lieutenants de Vizsla et la sœur de la Duchesse Satine. Refusant d'être dirigée par un étranger, la dirigeante des Nite Owls refusa de prêter allégeance à Maul et s'enfuit avec ses hommes. Avec l'aide de son neveu Korkie, elle attaqua la prison de Sundari pour faire libérer la Duchesse Satine dans l'espoir que cette dernière contacte la République. Satine eut tout juste le temps de faire parvenir un message à l'Ordre Jedi avant d'être capturée. En raison de la neutralité de Mandalore, le Conseil Jedi se refusa à intervenir. Obi-Wan Kenobi prit sur lui de voler à la rescousse de Satine. Il infiltra les forces Death Watch et libéra la duchesse de prison. Cependant, ils furent tous deux capturés alors qu'ils tentaient de décoller. Conduits auprès de Maul, le Sith put enfin réaliser sa vendetta personnelle : il assassina Satine sous le regard impuissant de Kenobi avant d'envoyer le Jedi croupir en prison pour les restes de ses jours. thumb|right|250px|La bataille de Sundari Au cours de son transfert vers la prison royale, Kenobi fut sauvé par Bo-Katan et ses hommes. A ce moment-là, les forces de la Death Watch et des Nite Owls commencèrent à s'affronter ouvertement dans les rues de Sundari. Alors que la ville plongeait dans le chaos, Bo-Katan conduisit le Jedi jusqu'à l'extérieur de Sundari où il put monter à bord d'un [[Chasseur de classe Kom'rk|chasseur de classe Kom'rk]] afin qu'il rapporte les événements secouant Mandalore au Sénat. Pendant ce temps, Dark Sidious ayant pris conscience de la situation sur Mandalore se rendit personnellement sur place pour se confronter à son ancien apprenti. Le combat se termina sur la mort d'Opress et la capture de Maul mettant un terme à la domination de ce dernier sur Mandalore. Occupation Plus tard, le siège de Mandalore entraîna un nouveau conflit planétaire. Après la bataille, la République occupa Mandalore jusqu'à la fin du conflit. Lorsque la Guerre des Clones prit fin, Mandalore fut dirigée par le tout nouvel Empire Galactique qui établit une académie pour l'entraînement militaire des cadets. Population Mandalore était habitée par un groupe d'humains appelés les Mandaloriens. A l'époque de l'Ancienne République, ces super commandos formaient un peuple guerrier vivant au sein de clans. Ils avaient un fort sentiment d'honneur bien que certains devenaient parfois des mercenaires. Cependant, des siècles de guerre ravagèrent la surface de Mandalore menant les Nouveaux Mandaloriens au pouvoir. Cette faction profondément pacifiste s'opposa aux anciennes traditions mandaloriennes qui avaient dévasté leur planète. Après une terrible guerre civile qui décima la majorité de la population, les guerriers furent jugés et exilés sur Concordia, la lune de Mandalore. Gouvernement Au cours de la majeure partie de la Guerre des Clones, Mandalore fut dirigée par la Duchesse Satine Kryze. Peu de temps avant la fin du conflit, elle fut renversée puis tuée par Dark Maul et son Collectif des Ombres. L'ancien Premier Ministre Almec fut nommé à la tête du gouvernement. Apparitions *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * **Saison 2 ***Le Complot de Mandalore ***La Duchesse de Mandalore **Saison 3 ***Corruption ***L'Académie ***Héros des deux côtés **Saison 4 ***Un ami dans le besoin **Saison 5 ***L'Alliance ***La Conspiration ***Sans foi ni loi *''Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir 1'' *''Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir 3'' *''Ahoksa'' *''L'Étincelle Rebelle'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * **Saison 1 ***Prémices d'une Rébellion ***Hors des ténèbres **Saison 2 ***Les Commandants perdus ***Retrouvailles ***Duel entre Mandaloriens **Saison 3 ***Un ralliement imprévu ***Le Sabre du pouvoir **Saison 4 ***Les Héros de Mandalore ***Au Nom de la Rébellion * *''Battlefront : Twilight Company'' *"The Perfect Weapon" * * }} Sources * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels : L'Encyclopédie'' *''Star Wars Rebels : Sabine, journal d'une rebelle'' * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars : Tout ce que vous devez savoir'' *''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des personnages'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' *''Star Wars Propaganda : L'Art de la Propagande dans la Galaxie'' *''Star Wars Atlas Galactique'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars : Rogue One : Le Guide Visuel Ultime'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des Vaisseaux et autres Véhicules'' *''Star Wars : Solo : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * image #3 sur 22 * images 5, 6 sur 18 * images 8, 9 sur 27 * * * * * * }} Notes et références Catégorie:Planètes du secteur Mandalore Catégorie:Lieux de Mandalore Catégorie:Culture mandalorienne